


The Height of Romance

by IWasHereMomentsAgo



Category: Havemercy Series - Jaida Jones & Danielle Bennett
Genre: M/M, also madoka/laure/adamo is a thing now, can you get more romantic than a cursed amulet i dont think you can, just so you know, sorry hal i dont even think roy's trying with his UNCURSED poison rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 09:18:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1184524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWasHereMomentsAgo/pseuds/IWasHereMomentsAgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cursed amulets are the height of romance. At least in Caius's opinion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Height of Romance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aliferlia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliferlia/gifts).



“What are you doing?” Toverre demanded. I wasn’t expecting him home for another hour; his voice had almost had  _tragic_ consequences on the romantic project I had been working on for the entire day.

“I am simply being sentimental, my dear,” I told him, continuing to chisel away. It really was a lot more difficult than it looked, and his sour attitude to my festive endeavor had rather made me wonder why I had bothered at all; if he  _wanted_ to be boring I could have gone with the Margrave Royston’s choice of a poison ring hidden away in an oversized bouquet, however I thought  _my_ Valentine would appreciate something with a little more adventure to it.

Which was where the cursed amulet came in.

Toverre came over to inspect my handiwork. “Why are you chiseling ‘Caius and Toverre’ into a-”

“Cursed amulet,” I said, helping him along.

“Cursed amulet?” He didn’t sound as thrilled as I had hoped he would. “Why a  _cursed_ amulet?”

I sighed, seeing it was time to put down my chisel for a moment. He was an awful worrier, and as his beloved on the most romantic day of the year it was, after all, my duty to calm him. “Because it’s more romantic,” I told him. “If it were an amulet entirely free of curses then it would just be a very beautiful albeit very dull thing we would forget about by next Valentine’s Day! This one will keep us on our toes and if the curse does come into effect we can have a terribly exciting time together! It will be almost- it will be  _exactly_ like a date!”

He almost looked touched for a very brief moment, before the expression was replaced with one of frustration. Which meant he was  _very_ touched. I was delighted. “Couldn’t we have just burnt down the Basquiat together again instead of meddling with  _cursed amulets_? What if- what if the curse comes into effect when I am trying to  _sit an exam,_ Caius? What if I fail all of my exams and have to move back to the country and clean  _stables_ for a living because for once you  _didn’t_  want to burn down one of Volstov’s landmarks-”

“Not to worry!” It was best to interrupt him before he really got started else he would worry himself into quite a state and Laure would have to be called. And as much as I did love having her over for a cup of tea she would probably be terribly busy with Madoka and the Chief Sergeant today. And I was running out of tea, in any case. “I’ll fight off whatever it is the curse throws at us until your exam is over! Margrave Royston gave me that wonderful sword cane for my last birthday, do you remember? You shall be well protected! After all, what would I do with myself if you had to clean stables for a living? I should have to come and help you and it seems like awfully dull work.”

He considered. “A  _cursed amulet_ ,” he grumbled at length. I knew I had won him over. His ears had gone pink.

“Perhaps the curse won’t come for another hundred years,” I mused. “Perhaps people will find the amulet and wonder about us! Do you suppose they will write stories of our tragic love?”

“Why is it  _tragic_ love?”

He was being terribly unimaginative today. “It will be in a hundred years. We shall both be very old and unable to frolic around with as much vigor.”

He looked back at the amulet. “It’s ridiculous,” he told me in a way I had learned by experience meant he was  _very_ pleased. 

“You’re welcome!”  

His entire face then turned the same colour as his ears. “I got you flowers, in any case. They’re in the kitchen by the matches.” And away he stalked, leaving me to finish chiseling in peace.


End file.
